


The conversation

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Series: Webby’s untold story [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Female Character, Crying, DuckTales is cancelled, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I need help, I’m sorry, Lots of it, Mentions of Suicide, New Family, No I’m not joking, aftermath of death, author is not okay, don’t read if you’re easily triggered, learning to adapt, please, post death, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Change is hard.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Webby Vanderquack & Original Character(s)
Series: Webby’s untold story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹? 𝗢𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗚𝗼𝗱!  
> 𝗗𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗧𝗮𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱! (𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴!)𝗢𝗵 𝗺𝘆 𝗚𝗼𝗱!!!:(  
> 𝗠𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗼𝗽𝗲!! 𝗦𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁’𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝘆 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮 𝗟𝗶𝗱𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘄! 𝗦𝗼 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗪𝗲𝗯𝗯𝘆’𝘀 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆, 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗯𝘃𝗶𝗼𝘂𝘀 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻𝘀. 𝗦𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘄𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗮 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝘀𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗰𝘂𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗼𝗻 𝗪𝗲𝗯𝗯𝘆, 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗻’𝘁 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗮 𝗔𝗿𝗸 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝘄𝗻

Mrs Beekley entered the room which the girls were playing in with the boys, Scrooge politely told the boys to exit the room as they wanted to have a conversation about what just happened with the news still being relatively fresh. "Granny? "Webby asks, very concerned. Mrs Beekley takes a breath to study herself, Before looking at webby and taking her hand in her own as Naomi reached for her other.   
" I just... found out some horrible news. "She says, her voice is breaking. "Auntie Beatrice... Committed suicide early this morning..." she spoke softly, in case she would break down in tears. The duckling had tears in her eyes as she squeezed Naomi's hand. "Oh my..." she says, tears in her eyes. Mrs Beekley hugs Webby tightly as the young duckling cried over her auntie Beatrice.  
Naomi, not understanding anything just hugged her cousin tightly as she said "don't cry, don't cry. "Over and over again, the older duckling smiled at her taking her hand and squeezing it .  
"Naomi... sweetie... Mommy isn't here anymore... "Webby spoke softly, trying to keep her composure for her cousin. Naomi looked at her confused and didn't put two and two together, Naomi looked up at her grandma in confusion as though she was lost for words.  
Then Naomi looked at her cousin, tear filled eyes, the older duck sits her on her lap hugging her close as tears streaming down her cheeks, Webby smiled, playing with Naomi as the young girl processed.   
She looked down, back up, looked down again, and back up as though she was looking for her and didn't quite understand what was going on. She hugged her older cousin tightly against her, her confused expression turned to nothingness as she went back to playing with the dolls. Mrs Beekley excused herself with Scrooge by her side, after about a while she breaks down in tears again over the loss of her sister... Scrooge was quickly at her side hugging her. "It's alright... It's alright..."  
A few hours later with the girls.

Webby and Naomi were playing together by themselves, as the boys entertained themselves, as webby explained that Naomi needed awhile to process some news and that she might get overwhelmed if the boys were with her.  
They understood of course, so they just entertained themselves by sharing Memes and other stuff.  
"Webby, Naomi miss Mommy, miss Mommy!" Naomi cried, rocking backwards and forwards very stressed.  
"I know Naomi, I know sweetie.... this is a big change for you, huh?" Webby replied.  
Naomi nodded, her breath hitching, as she burst into tears. Webby held her, also crying, crying because her auntie died and also crying because her cousin lost her mother. Webby nuzzled her beak Into Naomi’s head feathers, she kissed her forehead three times in a row letting her know she was here.

A few hours later.

The rest of the boys entered the room, a sad expression on his face. He noticed the ducklings huddled together, the older one singing softly into the younger’s ears. He came over sitting down on the bed just listening to webby sing to her cousin. He smiled sitting a good few metres away from webby and her cousin, so webby and her cousin could have some space.  
Once she finished her song, the older duckling looked at the oldest of the boys and smiled sadly. “I’ll tell you later. “ she whispered, Huey got the indication and nodded. The younger boys sat next to their eldest brother in peaceful silence, Huey mouthing to them that she would tell the boys later, the younger boys nodded just watching webby comfort her cousin.

Later. 

They sat around the table for dinner, Naomi and webby on a separate table, for obvious reasons. Naomi didn’t really eat her food, which was to be expected from her, with her autism she usually kind of Donnells with her food, she does usually eat most of it but not much, but with the encouraging words from her older cousin she usually manages to eat it.  
“Come On Naomi, let’s focus on eating please okay? “Naomi nodded, eating her pizza while the other boys had noodles and vegetables.  
As webby was eating, she had a lot of thoughts on her mind. She was very worried for her family, because if things kept happening… A lot of things could be revealed to the boys that she didn’t want to express in front of them. Even though she’s known them for years, she doesn’t feel comfortable expressing her family life with them.  
Which is understandable, considering a lot in her own history that she didn’t want to write it out to the public went down, her family life was very touchy, she didn’t like to talk about it, Even people she loved like Lena and Violet, she couldn’t bear the thought of having her stresses and family life be put on their shoulders, just the same as their families put on her own. 

Webby ate her meal 10 times slower than her breakfast she had that morning,she had a lot to process, a lot. With her auntie Beatrice committing suicide, Naiomi most likely staying with her and the boys and her graduating from spy Academy next year she had a lot, a lot on her plate. She wasn’t even sure if she could balance it all, but one thing her grandma taught her in life, when you need to balance a lot on your plate and you feel like you can’t balance it all, it’s okay to lose sight of what’s ahead of you and breakdown. It’s okay, granny would allow her to break down, especially after what happened. Her auntie Beatrice committed suicide for crying out loud! That was a lot for a 12-year-old to handle, a lot more than a 12-year-old should handle, Webby should be worrying about getting accepted into high school.  
Nought about someone committing suicide.

But that was something to cry about later, right now her only priority was her cousin. Right now, in this very moment, she needed to focus on her cousin and making sure she was coping well with the loss, and I didn’t look so well, she was more agitated than usual, she was very clingy to webby, very clingy. Webby hugged her, kissing her forehead.  
It was abundantly clear that the boys weren’t trusted yet by Naomi, so everything Naomi wanted and needed done, had to be done by her grandma, Scrooge, or webby. The boys would hopefully gain that trust, but as of right now, Naomi obviously clearly didn’t trust him enough for the boys to be comforting her during her meltdowns.

And that was okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

It had to be.


	2. Webby’s Side of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Naomi had gone to bed, Webby finally broke down and she told the boys what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Webby’s perspective on things
> 
> Hopefully you like!

Webby collapsed on her bed, the tears already flowing from her eyes. It had been a long day, a really really long day.  
A lot has happened today, Naomi came over to play today, expecting to go home at the end of the day. Only to realise that her auntie Beatrice, Naomi's mother had committed suicide in the early hours of the morning. 

Was this planned?

Was this thought out?

Was the whole reason she committed suicide to get rid of Naomi, and the responsibility to be her mother?

That last one was a bit of a stretch, but it could still be a possibility. Naomi having autism made things a lot harder, it must be hard for Naomi's family to manage her, hence why they sent her to McDuck manner so often.  
But if that was the case then, why would she commit suicide? Auntie Beatrice was so kind to her, she loved her so much... Maybe her husband pushed her to do it, auntie Beatrice's husband wasn't nice, especially when it came to Naomi.  
Beatrice's husband told lies, he manipulated Naomi into doing things she clearly didn't want to do, she threatened her on multiple occasions to get her to do things that she didn't want to do. Why Webby knows this? Because webby was witnessed to pretty much every single manipulating thing her uncle did to his own daughter. Could that be why she is so protective of her now? Probably, but auntie Beatrice was so nice... She didn't deserve a husband like him, and Naomi didn't deserve a father like him either.

Those thoughts swirled around her brain like a hurricane happening in the Caribbean Islands back in the 1700s, her thoughts continued swirling around only did her sobs stop her from thinking, only then did she stop and realise where she was in this moment. She was in bed, crying her eyes out because her poor little seven year old cousin had lost her mother, no understanding of death itself, not understanding many things... Having to be spoken to like a three-year-old when she was seven, that was hurtful, because Webby didn't want to treat her like a three-year-old... But that was the only way to get through to her, the only way to get through to Naomi and make it seem like she is engaging with the world was to talk to her like a three-year-old. And that's what hurts.

What felt like hours passed by before she noticed three sets of arms wrapped around her. One of them ruffled her head feathers while the other two rub comforting circles on her back.  
“ it’s okay Webbs..” Louie whispers, rubbing her back more. “Whatever happened, we understand that you don’t wanna talk about it right now..” he comforted, getting Webby her stuffed animal plush to comfort her.  
She took it instantly, and hugged it like it was the only thing she had left before she was going to be disintegrated out of existence.  
“......I want to tell you... it’ll eat me up if I don’t tell you otherwise...” Webby spoke softly, as the triplets nodded.  
“My auntie, Naiomi‘s mom... committed suicide in the early hours of the morning....” The triplets gasp in unison.   
Webby hugs each of them, as they tightly hug back. They didn’t say ‘we’re sorry.’ Instead they just hugged each other tightly in comfortable silence.

Another set of arms joined them, where Webby could only imagine Who it was, the boys moved out the way slightly so she could pick up Naomi and hug her gently. “I’m okay baby... I’m okay... i’m just a bit sad, are you sad too?” Naomi nodded, crying softly. Naomi wanted the triplets here, she reached her arm out for the youngest who quickly obliged and hug her too.   
“It’s okay Naiomi....” Louie whispered, as the older ducklings waited. “Do you want Huey to come?” Webby asked.  
Naiomi shook her head profusely, Huey smiled, Looking at Naomi with the same brother like tenderness in his eyes. “It’s okay Naomi… I don’t like change either, it’s okay… I’ll be here when you need me… “He said, putting his hand for her to squeeze if she wanted to, she moved her hand to his squeezing it lightly. Huey squeezed it back gently. “I’m here...” he soothed, causing the middle child to smile and do the same.

Naomi soon fell asleep again in the comfort of her cousin, the boys comforted Webby again as they tried to convince her to fall asleep, but she wouldn’t, she had too much on her mind.  
They hugged her gently as she verbally let her inner thoughts go. They hugged and comforted her when she needed it most, they reminded her that they were here for her and that they care about her… But she still didn’t want things to get much worse, because if possible to get worse, she would have to share a bunch of family secrets that she didn’t want to… A lot of it would hurt her, and send tragic memories down A not so nice memory lane, something about those memories just triggered anxiety… And even trying not to trigger them was triggering them, it was hard she had to keep her whole life secret… It was really really hard, things just always seemed to get worse for the McDuck family. Not that having Naomi in the family now makes things worse, but they put them more in mortal danger. Fending off fowl was bad enough, it wasn’t fair because they had a lot going on… And now, not only a month after this they had more problems arising.

Okay Webby breathe... in and out. Let’s not think too far ahead, the only thing you need to focus on in this very moment right now is your family, and how safe you feel surrounded by their love, and how Dewey’s breath smells like cheesy weasels, and how Huey is helping you control your breathing, because he noticed your breathing uncontrollably… And how Louie is trying to comfort Naiomi as she wants you but you can’t be with her right now, your breathing is too important to focus on.

Breathe...

Webby Took a deep breath, closing her eyes and thinking of things that made her happy. After a few seconds she released her breath and looked at her family. “Thanks guys, you really mean a lot…” She spoke softly, helping the youngest get Naomi settled down again. They noted hugging back their sister, she smiled looking at all of them with the same love and compassion in her eyes as she has for her cousin.

“Things’ll get easier Webby...” Dewey comforts, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled lying back down with the boys next to her.

Breathe.....

Things are going to get easier.

They will....


End file.
